The present invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming semiconductor devices and structure.
In the past, the electronics industry utilized digital-to-analog converters in various electronic systems for many different types of applications. These digital-to-analog converters or DACs were precision circuits that were expected to have a highly precise analog output. Often, other circuits in a system induced various types of offsets that caused the output of the DAC to have errors that exceed the desired DAC tolerances. Two common offsets were ground reference offsets and power supply variations. In order to compensate for the ground reference errors, the ground connections of the receiving circuit and the DAC were physically connected together. Connecting a remote ground to the ground reference input of the DAC still did not achieve the desired precision of no less than 99.9 percent accuracy.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a method of forming a DAC that reduces induced errors, that reduces ground reference errors, and that reduces the errors internal to the DAC.